FullMetal Alchemist 2 The IronMaiden Alchemist
by FullmetalAlchemist'sdaughter
Summary: This takes place 4 years after brotherhood ended and Edward and Alphonse Elric are heading home from their travels. Can't tell you all everything can I? ;D Anyway the prologue is a little short so don't be afaid to review and critic. Enjoy.
1. Prologue 4 years later

Fullmetal Alchemist 2-The Iron Maiden Alchemist

Prologue- 4 years later

Edward Elric finished his travels with his brother Alphonse after 4 years. Despite not being able to perform alchemy anymore, he was still eager to learn more about alchemy and alchestry.

The two brothers were on the train ride home when; Ed was looking at the picture of Al, Winry, and himself, from all those years ago. So much had changed in these past 10 years. Gaining friends and losing them; Al losing his body, then getting it back. "But with a price. . ." he said softly, and then thought about how he gave up his alchemy to bring his brother's body back.

"Ed," Al asked, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Al was talking about my hopefully better proposal plan to Winry.

"Al, I think I have waited long enough, and I think the last time was a bit confusing to understand; so it didn't count. Plus, I won't look like an idiot," Ed said with a grin.

"Ed, she'll always think you're an idiot; especially about not drinking your milk," Al said before waving a milk bottle in Ed's face.

"Al! I will not drink milk! I hate that stuff and it tastes like crap!" Ed yelled,

"Al burst out laughing. "You'll never grow at this rate, without any milk."

Edward spazed out, "I have too grown! I just need an adjustment on my leg.

"Whatever brother. We're in Resembool now. So are you ready" Al asked Ed, sapping his hand on Ed's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ed gulped, "Yep. Here it goes," and he opens the front door to the Rockbell house.<p>

Thrang! Ed was hit once again by Winry and her Wrench, "What the hell, Winry," Ed yelled.

"I thought you idiots were going to call when you came back to town," Winry said angrily, "I thought you were a burglar or something."

"Yeah, that something was your boyfriend and Al, who are also your childhood friends."

"Well then, knock next time."

"Yeah whatever, Winry. Let's just go inside I need to give this new tool for you to use," Ed said, "It's in a box in my bag. Go ahead and open it; I just need to check something."

They all went inside while Ed went to "check on something". Winry went into the family room, where Ed placed his bag. She took out the little box that was in his bag and opened it. But what she found wasn't a screw or an oil can; but a shiny, little engagement ring.

Tears began to trinkle down her face.

Ed and Al walked in, "About time you idiot," Winry murmured, "and the answer is yes."

A little over a year later, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, were happily married. Two years after that, they had a beautiful daughter whose name's Gen.


	2. Chapter 1 The family secret

Fullmetal Alchemist 2-The Iron Maiden Alchemist

Prologue- 4 years later

Edward Elric finished his travels with his brother Alphonse after 4 years. Despite not being able to perform alchemy anymore, he was still eager to learn more about alchemy and alchestry.

The two brothers were on the train ride home when; Ed was looking at the picture of Al, Winry, and himself, from all those years ago. So much had changed in these past 10 years. Gaining friends and losing them; Al losing his body, then getting it back. "But with a price. . ." he said softly, and then thought about how he gave up his alchemy to bring his brother's body back.

"Ed," Al asked, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Al was talking about my hopefully better proposal plan to Winry.

"Al, I think I have waited long enough, and I think the last time was a bit confusing to understand; so it didn't count. Plus, I won't look like an idiot," Ed said with a grin.

"Ed, she'll always think you're an idiot; especially about not drinking your milk," Al said before waving a milk bottle in Ed's face.

"Al! I will not drink milk! I hate that stuff and it tastes like crap!" Ed yelled,

"Al burst out laughing. "You'll never grow at this rate, without any milk."

Edward spazed out, "I have too grown! I just need an adjustment on my leg.

"Whatever brother. We're in Resembool now. So are you ready" Al asked Ed, sapping his hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed gulped, "Yep. Here it goes," and he opens the front door to the Rockbell house.

Thrang! Ed was hit once again by Winry and her Wrench, "What the hell, Winry," Ed yelled.

"I thought you idiots were going to call when you came back to town," Winry said angrily, "I thought you were a burglar or something."

"Yeah, that something was your boyfriend and Al, who are also your childhood friends."

"Well then, knock next time."

"Yeah whatever, Winry. Let's just go inside I need to give this new tool for you to use," Ed said, "It's in a box in my bag. Go ahead and open it; I just need to check something."

They all went inside while Ed went to "check on something". Winry went into the family room, where Ed placed his bag. She took out the little box that was in his bag and opened it. But what she found wasn't a screw or an oil can; but a shiny, little engagement ring.

Tears began to trinkle down her face.

Ed and Al walked in, "About time you idiot," Winry murmured, "and the answer is yes."

A little over a year later, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell, were happily married. Two years after that, they had a beautiful daughter whose name's Gen.

Chapter 1 – Alchemy

Gen Elric, that's me; Edward Elric's daughter. I always knew my family tree was important but I didn't know how much. At least until I showed my alchemy to my parents. You would have expected them to smile and praise their 5 year old daughter, but back then I didn't know the family secret. Plus the fact that I didn't use a transmutation circle, they both had freaked out faces and looked at each other.

"Um . . . Genny," Winry (my mother) asked her 5 year old daughter, "How'd you make the birdie?"

"I saw a birdie outside, and clapped, but then, I fell and saw a preety blue light. Next thing, I saw the wooden birdie," I answered with my innocent kiddy voice.

It wasn't till I was much older, that my parents gave me an actual explanation for their shock.

That day was today; my 16th birthday.

"Dad," I said slamming my hands on the table, "You've taught me alchemy and everything else your teacher taught you. But you and Mom both won't tell me why you won't use alchemy and act weird about my alchemy."

My dad looked at my mom; my mom nodded, and he sighed, "Many years ago, back when your uncle and I were little, we did the taboo," I gasped cause my dad told me to never do human transmutation, "As a result, I lost an arm and leg while he lost his body; but I was lucky enough to have been able to transmute his soul to a suit of armor. Not soon after, when Roy Mustang, who was a lieutenant colonel at the time, asked if I would like to become a state alchemist in order to get our original bodies back. In case you were wondering, your mother made my automail for this leg and for a time my right arm," he said patting his metallic leg."

My mom, wacked him in the head with her wrench.

"Ow Winry! What'd I do this time?" My dad yelled."

"She asked you a question and instead you're giving her your whole life story! Tell her something useful already, so we can celebrate your daughter's sixteenth birthday?"

"We will; but I have explain a few things so Gen understands what I tell her,"

"No offense, Dad; but can we continue," I said urging him to go on.

"Anyway, to answer your first question, because of when Al and I did the taboo, we saw the truth and didn't need to use transmutation circles; which was an uncommon ability among most alchemists out there. The following years, Al and I searched for a philosopher stone or a recipe, if you will, on how to make one; so we could get our original bodies back," His face turned grim, "Then when I was around your age, we got something big. Long story short, your old man saved the country. But your uncle sacrificed his body to bring my arm back and I gave up my alchemy to bring his original body and soul back. That's why your mom and I freaked; because I have no alchemy anymore, and plus the fact that you can use alchemy, and the same type I did."

I stood there stunned; unsure what to say or do next.

My mom came over to me and asked me, "Not what you expected, is it Gen?"

"No Mom, I didn't. I didn't realize I was a freak," I said under a breath.

Bang! My mom smacked me in the back of the head with "the wrench".

"Ow Mom! I'm not Dad; so what was that for?" I yelped rubbing my head.

My dad chuckled; then my mom and I glared back at him.

"Well you might as well be him, with that attitude of yours," She muttered, "Gen; you're in a family of freaks. I'm as your dad likes to put it, a crazy gear head"

"Well it's true." My dad remarked.

He got the wrench thrown at his head . . . . again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm an alchemy freak, your father lost his alchemy, and you have an uncle who had a suit of armor for a body for four years. And for heaven's sake! Every teenager feels like that."

I gave her a weak smile. That was our code for "Okay I get your point."

Then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
